


Laughter Lines

by Lthien



Category: The Song of Achilles
Genre: M/M, Protective Achilles, achilles isnt having any of it, patroclus has self worth issues, set in pthia, soft boyfriends, they are so cute and it hurts me, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthien/pseuds/Lthien
Summary: “You need to have more confidence in yourself, Patroclus. I love you; for you.” He pulls away then, his eyes protective in a way that sets my heart aflame. “Was it my mother again? Do not listen to her. She does not know my heart, only my destiny.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananasplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasplat/gifts).



> Also in my Patrochilles Drabbles but it's 800 words long...so....yep. Also @bananasplat I tried to make something less angsty. If it's crap, ignore me LOL. I really enjoyed talking Patrochilles with you! :)

I have never been extraordinary. I took a life at the age of nine, and was orphaned at the age of ten. I am not as fit as the others, nor as handsome. By all accounts, I am undoubtedly a failure. However...

“Patroclus.” Pat-ro-clus. Oh. I love the way he says my name. For a moment, I feel like I am worth more than what I am. For a moment, we are equals. Green eyes are upon me, flecked with gold, and I am lost. They are kissed with starlight, and everything that I can never be, but I cannot look away. How can I? They are divine. They remind me of my mortality, and make me want to hold him tighter.

Achilles’ lips part into a smile that could rival Apollo’s rays, and one golden eyebrow arches high. He knows my thoughts, and I try my best to not look away. I can feel my ears burning. I blink when I feel fingers card through my hair, twirling one rogue curl. “Your hair has grown long.” I nod as I lean more into his touch, his other hand sliding up my neck. My hair is thick, this I know. It is wild, and so much unlike Achilles’ silken locks. His rests like a halo, glorious and ethereal. Mine sits like a birds nest, untamable and dull.

“It is in need of a trim. It would probably look better sheared.” I say softly, my cheeks hot. Embarrassed, I reach up and try to push my bangs back, but Achilles stops me. He lifts my chin, his divine eyes warm.

“It looks good. I would hate to see you cut it. Weren’t you trying to grow it out?” He asks me and my cheeks all but burn red. He laughs then, all dimples and joy. He grabs my face and kisses the blush off my face, his smile triggering one of my own. When he pulls away he presses our foreheads together, one hand tangled in my hair. “You need to have more confidence in yourself, Patroclus. I love you; for _you_.” He pulls away then, his eyes protective in a way that sets my heart aflame. “Was it my mother again? Do not listen to her. She does not know my heart, only my destiny.” He pulls my hands to his chest, the white chiffon soft against my fingers. I can feel his heart beat race under my fingertips. “Whatever you want—everything that I am, is yours. You know that don’t you? Patroclus?” My eyes sting and I nod. Yes. I know that. I know, but…

“You deserve more than I.” I say honestly, the stab of my heart nearly unbearable. I hate them, these words that haunt me. Achilles presses my hands closer to his chest, stepping all the more closer. His face in less than an inch away now, and his beauty is unfathomable. His green eyes are like the sea, confident, and bold.

“No one tells me what I do and do not deserve, Patroclus. Not my mother. Not the Gods…Nor you. I wish you could see yourself from my eyes. You are beautiful. You are strong. You are brave. You deserve _so much_. I am but a man. I bleed, and I will age and die. I am _mortal_.” He presses my hands harder against his raging heart to prove his point. “You make me happier than I have ever been, Patroclus. My smile is because of _you_.” I choke a smile in his dispense, my heart happy. I pull my hands from his and cup his face, kissing the smile off of it. His lips taste of honey, warm and soft, and _mine_.

“And mine you,” I say as  we pull apart, my eyesight blurry. “I only wish to not hinder you in any way. I want to see you achieve everything you have ever hoped for.” His lips brush away my tears.

“Nothing will stop me, love.” Achilles says, his words ringing true in my ears. My arm hair stands on end because of it. He pulls me closer, confident and youthful. “With you by my side I could slay even the Titans!” My eyes widen and he laughs, his golden head whipping back with it. He takes off then, leaving me blinking in the warm sand. “Shall I go and defeat them now? Do you think their ancient bones can handle my blade?” He jokes over his shoulder, his smile too bright.

“You mustn’t joke like that!” I call and chase after him, a smile of my own growing on my face, my fears forgotten. His laughter is music to my ears, and I beg my legs to go faster. He is right. He _wants_ me here. He… _Achilles_ …he _loves_ me. My legs feel like they can fly.

 


End file.
